fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Aura
Pokémon Aura is part of Generation VIII in thePokémon series created by SuyoGames for the Nintendo NX and Infinity GX. This generation The region is a medieval European like region but takes inspiration from other countries. There will be challenges similar to the Island Trials but will be branched by different trials before you can complete it and battle the "boss pokemon". The evil team is called "The Omniscient" and there is a strange phenomenon of "dark glowing Pok mon" happening. Nintendo eShop Description Journey across Skaphos to aim to be the next strongest trainer of the region while battling a rising evil known as The Omniscient! *Over 90 new Pok mon to collect! *New Mega Evolutions and Z-Moves to be discovered! *Explore the dungeons of Skaphos with friends! *Build your underground base and share it with other trainers! *Uncover the mystery behind the "corrupted Pok mon"! Story Adventure through the medieval like Skaphos region completing the Trials of Skaphos to become the next champion. You will meet friends, Elias and Mona - your rivals. On your journey to become the strongest trainer you will discover a cult called The Omniscient who is plotting to take over the world with their leader Magnus. You and your friends will face off against this evil by battling their admins and a mysterious cloaked character who may be Mona, your rival! What is this epidemic of violent Pok mon with a scary aura? The story is separated by Chapters. CLICK HERE FOR THE "PLANNED STORY" Main Story Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins Beginning to Trial 2 Chapter 2: The Cult from the Shadows Trial 2-Trial 4 Chapter 3: The Trials of Skaphos Trial 4-6 Chapter 4: The Omniscient Rises Trial 6-9 + villain arc part 1 Chapter 5: Endgame Trial 10 & the villain arc part 2 Chapter 6: The Road to Victory Trial 11 and the Pokemon League Aftergame Story Postgame Chapter 1: Invaders From Another Dimension Looker contacts the player asking him/her to come to a secluded island to meet a mysterious girl named Camelia who has the mythical Pok mon Hoopa. Camelia is a "Dimensional Knight" who fights otherworldly threats. New types of Ultra Beasts have been appearing around the island, but nobody knows why specifically this island. Postgame Chapter 2: Magnavora A gigantic legendary, Magnavora wants to cause destruction. Awaken the Regis to defend this threat and unlock "Awakened Regigigas" Postgame Chapter 3: Vengeance The Omniscient returns under a new leader, one of the admins. Shut down the cult for a good and discover another legendary, Auragon. Zinnia makes an appearance. Special Episodes Similar to Pok mon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky there are side-stories unlocked after making progress in the game. These stories allow you to play as NPCs and you are not using your player character. You cannot catch Pok mon, use the PC, or gain experience while controlling NPCs. Gameplay The controls are exactly the same as it would play on Sun/Moon but without the bottom screen. The region is the most open world to date. Your pokedex is a tablet that was given to the Professor from a company in Sinnoh. The pokedex has a Siri rip-off and can be used to access the online features. New Features Dungeons This feature puts you (or you and a friend) into a randomized dungeon and your goal is to make it to the exit which can only be unlocked by defeating a boss Pok mon (which is similar to a Totem Pok mon). You can only bring three Pok mon and their levels will be set to 50. There are Pok mon that may be lower or higher leveled Pok mon encountered and you cannot gain experience from them. You cannot use your own items but you can find items that will disappear when you leave the dungeon. To navigate you must go through doors, some doors need to opened by completing challenging puzzles or defeating a certain number of Pok mon. Items are scattered through the rooms, some include Energizers which are like O-Powers and give certain effects to your Pok mon. Ship Minigame Think of like those social simulation games (Farmville) as this is basically that but with ships. You wait and send out ships to get special items and explore small islands in an island like archipelago in the east. Eventually you will visit that archipelago in the postgame. Pokémon Games Pok mon Contest replacement, inspired by the Pok athlon from HeartGold & SoulSilver. Battle Colosseum A new type of "battle" arena, similar to the Battle Maison, the player can partake in Single, Double, Triple, and Rotation battles. In the after-game you will unlock "The Festival of Champions" which is a spiritual successor to the Pok mon World Tournament. Utopia Festival Plaza + PokePelago combined but much better. You have your own Utopia, you are the ruler so you tell your subjects what to do. Just like PokePelago, you can leave your Pokemon from your PC to rest there so they can gather berries or other rare items. Inspired by My Castle from Fire Emblem Fates. People on your friends list can also visit and you can let them reside in your Utopia so they can battle other visiting trainers (just like the Super Secret Bases from ORAS). Farming A really small feature, you grow berries and items that are used for the Mixtures. The Underground It's back, details will come later. Mixtures The (third?) captain who uses Poison Types will introduce you to mixtures. Drinks/potions that give special boosts to your Pok mon in battle but can also be used to increase EVs. You will mix ingredients and berries and use new items grown from the Pokemon Farm. It's basically the replacement for Pokeblocks/Poffins. Characters Main Characters Type Specialists New Pokémon NOTE: The names are placeholders, they will be changed and some that already have names may/may not. The dex numbering is NOT COMPLETE, there is more Pok mon to be added. 2nd Note: Bold abilities indicate that the ability is a Hidden Ability. For the possible final list of the new pokemon CLICK HERE New Mega Evolutions Pok Assist Pok Ride replacement, now featuring a few more HM replacements. New Abilities Moves New Z-Moves New Moves Signature Moves POLLS What do you think about this game? It's great It's okay It's bad Could be better (feel free to leave a comment/suggestion) No opinion Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:SuyoGames Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Vermillion and Azure Category:Gen VII Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Infinity GX Games